Cinco meses
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Victoria Vega, gran cantante pop, famosa y rica, a punto de casarse con su primer y único novio, el gran actor Beckett Oliver. Jade, directora de cine famosa y joven. ¿Podrá una pelícua impedir que Tori cometa el error de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Claro que estaba feliz, ¿Quién no iba a estarlo? Tenía todo lo que había soñado en su vida.

Tenía una gran carrera como cantante, por no decir que era una de las más famosas entre adolescentes, una gran mansión en cada lugar que visitaba, lujosos autos deportivos, y se iba a casar dentro de pocos meses con el gran actor Beckett Oliver. Todo, a los 23 años.

No entendía por qué los medios se empeñaban en inventar que se le veía diferente últimamente, en inventar que tal vez estaba entrada en las drogas, que cada vez se le veía peor al salir de las fiestas. Que estaba en depresión.

Sí, tomaba un poco, pero lo suficiente para no caer en estado de ebriedad. No fumaba, odiaba hacerlo, dañaban sus dientes, pero últimamente tenía una gran ansiedad y solamente el fumar la calmaba. La única droga que había probado era la marihuana, pero eso fue en sus años de instituto, nunca le gustó.

Le gustaban las fiestas después de cada concierto, tenía cientos de amigos que la acompañaban. Beck nunca podía, estaba grabando su nueva película en Australia, y ella estaba en Los Ángeles.

Tal vez eso era lo que la tenía así, nerviosa, ansiosa.

La boda con Beck sería en menos de cinco meses, en abril, para ser exactos, y no había podido ser capaz de verlo desde que le había pedido matrimonio. Ella estaba de gira y él en Australia. Y Australia no estaba en su calendario.

-Tori, vamos, la fiesta es aquí.

Stacy Reader, la maquillista y últimamente su compañera de fiestas la llamaba desde la barra dónde tenía varios shots de tequila.

-Creo que esta noche no tomaré, mi representante dijo que mañana tengo que reunirme con él, temprano.-Contestó la latina mientras llegaba con su amiga.

-Pues yo digo que tu representante está loco, vamos, solo serán unos cuantos y después te puedes ir, el bar está medio borracho, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estás aquí, así que disfruta…

Y es lo que hizo.

Unos cuantos se convirtieron en varios, y varios en muchos.

-Señorita Vega, su representante me ha dado la orden de llevarla ahora mismo a su departamento.-Habló su guardaespaldas.

-¡No quiero irme!-Protestó una muy ebria Victoria Vega.

-Son órdenes, además su prometido habló desde Australia, dijo que cuando estuviera en su departamento lo llamara.-Insistió

-¿Ese idiota llamó?-Preguntó Tori-¡Al fin se digna a hacerlo!-Alzó los brazos

-Creo que debemos irnos, el señor Thompson dijo que mañana quería verla temprano, que era importante…

-Otro idiota tratando de controlar mi vida.-Se levantó y por poco se cae.

-¿Quiere que la ayude señorita?-Preguntó el guardaespaldas

-¿Dónde está Stacy?-Preguntó buscándola por el lugar.

-Mi compañero la llevó a casa después de caerse unas cuantas veces.-Contestó

Tori asintió y comenzó a caminar por el lugar seguida del guardaespaldas.

-Llévame a casa…

El guardaespaldas asintió y la guió por el lugar.

-Victoria, no puedo tolerar más tu comportamiento de adolescente.-Su representante, James Thompson la regañaba mientras esperaban en la sala de reuniones.

-¿Podrías callarte? En serio me duele la cabeza.-Dijo Tori mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos.

-¿Es en serio? Tori, los medios están detrás de ti como si fueras una presa, sabes que esas borracheras que te cargas últimamente no le hacen nada bien a tu carrera…

-¿Y qué le haría bien a mi carrera según tú?

-Una película…

-¿Una película?-Abrió los ojos-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Jade West se reunirá con nosotros en menos de cinco minutos, te solicitó para una película…

-¿Jade? ¿La Jade West, directora de cine más famosa de todo Hollywood?-Preguntó incrédula a lo que James asintió-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que era algo para el nuevo disco, ¡No hubiera tomado como lo hice de saber que nos reuniríamos con Jade West!-Se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Tan buena influencia soy?

Tori se giró hacia la puerta y se quedó quieta.

Unos ojos azules la veían divertida mientras se movían por la estancia.

-Señorita West, un placer, soy Thompson, representante de…

-Victoria Vega.-Completó la chica.

-Eso mismo…

-Sé quién es, sería una tontería reunirme con usted si no lo supiera.-Tori intentó no reír al ver la cara de su representante boquiabierto.

-Bueno, entonces no tiene sentido que me presente…-Dijo Tori mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Chica lista.-Dijo Jade.

-Bueno, entonces…-Comenzó James.

-La película es de terror, obviamente, Vega sería la protagonista, el guion le llegará a su correo y podrá verlo…-Completó Jade.

-Bueno, creo que sería una gran oportunidad para Victoria y…

-Claro que sería una gran oportunidad para ella, solo es cuestión de que se aprenda el guión, tengo entendido que tiene experiencia como actriz…

-Sí, tengo un poco.-Habló Tori tratando de tapar la luz con sus manos.

-Perfecto, espero su respuesta, tengo una reunión con los demás actores, nos veremos luego…

Y como entró, salió rápidamente sin dar tiempo a James de decir nada.

-Entonces…-Comenzó James.

-Acepto.-Lo interrumpió Tori y se levantó.

-Espera, espera.-James se paró frente a ella-¿Aceptas? No has leído el guión, esta mujer puede dejarte en ridículo frente a todos…

-¿Y? Últimamente me he dejado yo misma en ridículo al pasar de fiesta en fiesta, no creo que salir en una película y que me maten brutalmente sea peor que eso…-Caminó a la salida.-Además.-Se volteó hacia Thompson.-Creo que me cae bien…

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

-Beck, Beck…

_-Nada de Beck, Tori, te llamé anoche, se supone que estarías en casa a esa hora, solo quiero hablar con mi novia después de un largo día de trabajo y sucede que estás emborrachándote con tus amigos quién sabe dónde y tu guardaespaldas contesta por ti, ¿Qué demonios Tori?-_La interrumpió el chico en un tono molesto al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo sé Beck, solo quería celebrar, no pensé que se saliera de control, y siento no atender el teléfono, pero por eso te estoy hablando ahorita, quiero saber de ti, hace mucho que no hablamos, y si lo hacemos es para discutir de por qué uno de los dos no respondió el teléfono, no quiero pelear Beck, a penas vamos a casarnos y ya estamos peleando…

El chico suspiró y habló en un tono más dulce.

_-Lo siento Tori, ya sabes cómo me estresa el trabajo, las tomas no han quedado y hubo un retraso por el mal tiempo, no volveré hasta dentro de tres semanas…_

-¿Tres semanas?-Tori hizo una mueca.-Pensé que te vería dentro de una…

_-Lo sé Tori, pero es mi trabajo, te prometo que en cuanto acabe de rodar nos reuniremos, para poder organizar todo lo de la boda, después de casarnos no me volveré a ir a menos que sea contigo...-_Tori sonrió pero después pensó en Jade.

-¿Beck?-Interrumpió al chico

_-¿Qué pasa amor?_

-No estaré en Los Ángeles dentro de tres semanas…

_-¿De qué hablas? Pensé que tu gira acababa ahí, en Los Ángeles…_

-Y es correcto, pero…

_-¿Entonces qué pasa? Si tu gira acaba ahí, eso quiere decir que no tienes nada más que hacer, ¿qué no quieres verme?_

-No es eso Beck, sabes que muero por verte y abrazarte, pero recientemente me llegó un proyecto y acepté…

_-¿Aceptaste? ¿Sin pensar que tenemos más de cinco meses sin vernos y que estas serían nuestras vacaciones?-_El chico comenzó de nuevo con sus reproches.

-Beck, no es eso, no podía negarme…

_-Claro que podías, ya tienes un disco, ¿para qué más? Además, me tienes a mí. En pocos meses serás mi esposa y no necesitarás trabajar, yo podré darte todo lo que desees…_

-Beck, no se trata del dinero, es mi carrera, me gusta hacerlo, y no es otro disco, voy a salir en una película de Jade West, y…

_-¿Jade West? ¿Y cómo es que lograste eso?_

Tori por un momento se sintió ofendida por lo que Beck había dicho pero no lo mencionó.

-Ella me eligió para el protagónico, no es cosa mía…

_-¿Qué ella qué?_

-Me eligió para…

_-Si lo escuché, ¿cómo es que pasó eso?_

-No lo sé, simplemente me eligió…

_-Vaya, que raro…_

-Sí…

El resto de la charla siguió con los reproches de Beck sobre por qué no debería haber aceptado y demás cosas.

Tori dejó a un lado el celular y suspiró cansada.

Lidiar con Beck era un reto.

El chico era un celoso de primera y le fastidiaba cualquier cosa que Tori hiciera.

Que en los shows salía muy sensual, que se vestía muy sexy, que los hombres le lanzaban miradas pervertidas…en fin.

Tori tenía que soportarlo, porque lo amaba, por eso se casaría con él y no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar de idea… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nueva JoriFic! (Lo siento, tengo seuño, y cuando tengo sueño suelo decir idioteces xd) Como sea, espero les guste! Es un poco larga y aún estoy ttrabajando en ella, así que dejen reviews para ver si la continuamos!<strong>

**A propósito, sobre "Ajuste de cuentas" me cuesta subirla porque no encontré el libro en línea así que la estoy reescribiendo por mi cuenta, y tardo un poco, pero les juro que sí la terminaré y trataré de subir cap's seguidos 3:**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori despertó de nuevo con un dolor insoportable de cabeza.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos intentando adaptarse a la claridad del día. De nuevo había olvidado cerrar las cortinas antes de dormir.

¿Cómo había llegado a su cama tan pronto? Que ella recuerde se había quedado en la sala mientras charlaba con sus amigos y tomaban un poco de vino para celebrar su reciente contrato firmado con la famosísima productora Jade West.

Comenzarían a grabar dentro de dos semanas en un pequeño pueblo de Canadá. La locación se debía a que, por ser una película de terror, necesitaban un bosque con nieve para ambientar mejor.

Tori aún no leía el libreto, Jade había dicho que tenía que hacerle algunas modificaciones antes de mostrárselo.

Tenía una clara idea de lo que sería; un grupo de jóvenes se pierden en el bosque y el asesino en serie aparece justo cuando la noche cae. Naturalmente ella sería una de las primeras en morir, dado que se supone, era la "chica linda".

-Tori, levántate, West nos quiere ver.-Naomi, su asistente personal y amiga, entró a su habitación sin importarle nada.

-Es temprano, y me duele la cabeza, no me levantaré.-Tori se volvió a tapar con las sábanas.

-¿Temprano? Son las diez de la mañana, tu representante llamó y dijo que West nos quiere a las once, su secretaria dijo que era urgente.

Tori lanzó un gruñido y después bajó las cobijas.

-Necesito un café ahora.

Naomi asintió y salió de la habitación directo a hacer lo que Tori le había dicho.

-No sé ni por qué tienes llaves de mi apartamento.-Dijo Tori mientras entraba a la cocina ya arreglada con unos jeans rotos, una playera blanca y una sudadera de futbol americano.

-Para casos como este en el que no contestas tu celular y tengo que venir a despertarte después de tus fiestas.-Naomi le entregó el café.-Oh, y porque vivo contigo.

Tori le sonrió agradecida y se sentó a degustar su café mientras trataba de no reír.

-No sé qué haría sin ti y tus grandiosos cafés.-Dijo Tori

-Morir de la resaca.-Contestó riendo Naomi.

-Tonta.-También rió

-Thompson te quiere con West, debemos irnos, al parecer hoy no hay paparazis cerca, tienes suerte.-Le dijo Naomi mientras caminaba a la salida.-¡Vamos floja!-Gritó cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo riendo mientras tomaba sus llaves y celular para después alcanzar a la rubia.

Naomi tan solo era un año mayor que Tori, y pronto cumpliría los 24, era una chica atlética y dedicada a su trabajo, vestía siempre con un estilo entre hippie y moderno, tenía el cabello corto y rubio y unos ojos verdes que derretían a cualquiera. Lástima que Naomi solo pensara en derretir a su novia Emily.

Tori la había conocido en uno de sus tantos viajes a Londres, la chica trabajaba en un bar como comediante, y era bastante buena. Pero una terrible enfermedad la había bajado del escenario, tenía cáncer.

Afortunadamente había logrado vencerlo a lado de Emily, su novia desde el instituto. Como se habían conocido era una interesante historia que a Naomi le encantaba contar, porque siempre se contaba a sí misma como "una perra sin corazón que no aceptaba su homosexualidad hasta que Emily le abrió los ojos". Ahora Emily terminaba su carrera en fotografía en Nueva York mientras Naomi andaba de ciudad en ciudad a lado de Tori, y hasta que no terminara Emily, seguiría con ella

Naomi era una persona graciosa y siempre apoyaba a los demás cuando más lo necesitaban a pesar de lucir como "una perra sin corazón". Después de la enfermedad se había dedicado a la comedia, pero al parecer nunca fue lo suyo, pues terminó de asistente de Tori. Recientemente había cambiado su look de castaño y había regresado a su estilo de antes de cabello rubio y corto.

-¿Emily vendrá estas vacaciones de navidad?-Preguntó Tori mientras bajaban por el elevador.

-Eso creo, su madre y ella han hecho las paces, su hermana Katie y su marido van a ir a Londres a celebrar las fiestas, así que es probable que vaya con ellos.-La chica hizo una mueca.

-¿Y por qué no vas con ellos?

-Que Emily y su madre se hayan arreglado no quiere decir que a mí me ame.

Tori asintió y guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes? Su madre quería nietos, creo que por eso me odia.-Soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Quién dijo eso? Tu y Emily pueden tener hijos, Katie también…

-Bueno, creo que su madre no cree correcto que una pareja homosexual crie a un pequeño, y…Katie no puede tener hijos

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Qué hay de James? El hermano menor de Emily

-¿Ese tío pervertido? No lo creo.-Rió.-Creo que será uno de esos chicos que no sentarán cabeza nunca.-Rió

-Esa familia de tu novia es interesante.-Dijo Tori riendo y provocando más la risa de Naomi.

-¿Y Beck? ¿Has sabido algo de él?-Preguntó Naomi cuando dejaron de reír.

-No he hablado con él desde que acepté la película con West, creo que está un poco resentido, él siempre ha querido un protagónico con ella y nunca se le ha hecho.-Contestó Tori con cierta tristeza.

-Así son los tíos, complicados, debería de alegrarse por ti en vez de dejarte de hablar.-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería hacerme gay, así no tengo que lidiar con tíos.-Las dos rieron de nuevo.

-Pues fíjate que si tienes pinta de ser gay.

-¡Oye!-Golpeó levemente su brazo.-Por lo menos tengo la suerte de que su madre me ame

-Eso dolió.-Naomi se tocó el corazón dramáticamente para después reír.

Tori rió y las dos entraron al auto que las esperaba.

* * *

><p>-¡Al fin llegas!-Thompson se levantó de su asiento.-Naomi, te dije que la quería aquí a las diez y media, tienen suerte de que el vuelo de West se haya retrasado…<p>

-Tranquilízate, ya estamos aquí, y no sé para que me quieren aquí, ya firmé, quedamos en que las grabaciones empezaban hasta dentro de dos semanas…

-Incorrecto Vega.-Una voz interrumpió a la morena.

Tori se giró y encontró de nuevo esos ojos zafiro que últimamente soñaba seguido.

-Los cité porque hubo un cambio de planes, nos iremos mañana mismo, debido a que tuve que cambiar un poco el libreto, la película se alargó un poco así que tendremos que empezar a grabar desde ahora para que la película se estrene en la fecha indicada.-Habló Jade sin despegar la mirada de Tori.

-¿Mañana?-Habló Tori

-Mañana-Confirmó Jade.-¿Algún problema?

-Bueno…-Comenzó a hablar Tori. Pero la mirada amenazante de Thompson la hizo detenerse.-Ningún problema, ¿Cuándo podré leer el libreto para ir aprendiéndomelo?

-Te lo daré en el avión mañana, las primeras escenas son simples y no necesitas aprenderte demasiado, así que será fácil

-Entonces tendremos todo listo para mañana.-Habló Thompson.

-Claro.-Jade despegó la vista de Tori y vio a Naomi.

-Ella puede venir, supongo que es la asistente de Vega, pero Thompson.-Lo vio ahora a él.-A ti te quiero fuera de este asunto…-Jade recogió sus cosas y caminó a la salida.-Espero y esos excesos que tienes se acaben, no te quiero cansada en mi película, te lo advierto.-Dijo a Tori antes de desaparecer dejando atónita a la morena.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les está gustando? Dejen review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

-Naomi, ¿dónde están mis cigarros?-Preguntó Tori.

-No lo sé, creo que los llevas en tu maleta café.-Contestó la rubia sin despegar la vista de su celular.

Tori buscó en dónde Naomi había dicho y sonrió.

-¡Bingo!-Guardó la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra.-Ahora vengo…

Se levantó de su lugar y salió a la pista de aterrizaje para comenzar a fumar.

-Fumar es malo.-Tori se giró y encontró a Jade West sonriendo.

-Eso dicen…-Tori tomó otra calada.

-Despegaremos ahora, dejé el libreto en tu asiento.-Y sin decir más la chica subió.

Tori tomó una última calada y lanzó el medio cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.

-Veamos que me nos tienes preparado Canadá.-Susurró antes de respirar hondo y subir al jet privado por dónde la dueña había entrado segundos antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Y?-Preguntó Naomi cuando Tori bajó el libreto.<p>

-Wow.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo? ¿De qué trata?

-Es…Wow

-Por Dios Tori, esa no es una respuesta.-Naomi rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, creo…creo que te gustará.-Tori le pasó el libreto.-Parece que no está completo, pero si este es el inicio…Wow…

Naomi comenzó a leer el libreto y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de sus labios al terminar.

-Te lo dije.-Fue lo primero que mencionó.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Tienes pinta gay, por eso West te eligió para el papel.-Dijo naturalmente.

-¡No tengo pinta gay!-La aeromoza que pasaba cerca la volteó a ver y sonrió.

-Cariño, si la tienes…

-No la tengo.-Volvió a negarse.-Por dios, mi novio y prometido es un chico, chico.-Recalcó

-¿Y? ¿Quién sabe? Puede y te estés escondiendo detrás de él.-Naomi rió y Tori le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-No seas idiota, que la película tenga trama gay, no quiere decir que yo sea gay…

-Nadie lo dijo, simplemente dije que tenías pinta gay…

-Te odio

-Sí, tratas de hacerlo.-Naomi agitó la mano restándole importancia.-¿Y ya sabes quién es la coestrella?

-Bueno, todo el tiempo pensé que sería uno de esos chicos que están de moda, pero ahora…

-Ahora será una chica guapa y tendrás la suerte de besarla, ¡Desde la primera toma!

-¡Cállate! Esto será muy raro y no es desde la primera toma.-Tori cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Raro? ¡Besarás a una chica!

-¡Naomi!

-¿Qué?

-¡Baja la voz!

La rubia rió y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-Vale, vale, pero lo harás…

-Lo sé, y no sé qué hacer, nunca he besado a una chica…

-¿En serio? Toda estrella ha besado a una…-Naomi se mostró sorprendida.

-Pero yo no…

-Eres rara…

-Habló la heterosexual…

-¡Cállate!

Las dos comenzaron a reír.

Tori pasó las siguientes horas de vuelo repasando el libreto mientras Naomi dormía.

Era verdad que se llevó una gran sorpresa al leer el libreto. Nunca se imaginó que Jade West escribiera algo así. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo bien que ella se lo estaba tomando.

Iba a grabar con Jade West. En Canadá. Alejada de la civilización y paparazis. Una película dónde era la protagonista. Una chica de 19 años que desde los 16 escribía canciones. Las escribía para expresarse, nunca se las mostró a nadie. Hasta que una chica nueva llegó a su instituto. Su nueva vecina. Sara, como se llamaba el personaje de Tori, era una chica solitaria, con más conocidos que amigos, su mejor y único amigo había muerto en un fatal accidente poco antes de que entraran a su último año de instituto.

Un día mientras iba camino a su salón, una chica se topa con ella y provoca que tire sus libros.

_-Lo siento, lo siento, soy una torpe, buscaba mi salón y no me fijé.-La chica le entregó algunos libros a Sara y le sonrió._

_-Gracias.-Se limitó a decir._

_-No hay de qué, yo los tiré.-Le lanzó otra amistosa sonrisa.-Soy Kaelyn_

_-Sara…-Contestó en un tono neutro._

_-¿Vas en último año?_

_-Sí_

_-¡Qué suerte! Yo también_

_-Nunca te había visto…_

_-Soy nueva, mis padres y yo nos mudamos de Nueva York hace poco, así que estoy aquí…Sólo que no encuentro mi salón.-Hizo una mueca_

_-¿Qué clase tienes?_

_-Literatura.-Otra mueca._

_-¿Con la señora Turner?_

_La chica vio un papel que traía en la mano y que Sara apenas había notado._

_-Sip, señora Turner.-Levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Sara a los ojos._

_Tenía ojos café claros que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, el cabello pelirrojo y una gran sonrisa._

_-Tengo la misma clase, si quieres vamos juntas…_

_-¡Estupendo!-Comenzaron a caminar en dirección del salón.-En verdad me has salvado, le he pedido ayuda a varios chicos y no me hicieron mucho caso.-Frunció el ceño pero enseguida sonrió.-Parece que aquí todos están ocupados en su mundo…_

_-Tienes razón…-Se limitó a decir y continuaron caminando en silencio._

_Kaelyn la miró durante unos segundos y sonrió._

_-No hablas mucho ¿Eh?_

_-No_

_Kaelyn sonrió de nuevo_

_-Perfecto, porque yo hablo mucho como te has dado cuenta, así que nos compensaremos…_

_Y así fue el resto de la clase._

La historia se desarrollaba rápidamente.

Hasta Tori se sorprendió al leer que _Kaelyn _la besaría tan tempranamente.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante de viaje y seguía dormida.

Como eran las cosas, de un momento a otro pasaba de ser una cantante famosa a una actriz, y sucedía que su primera película sería de temática gay.

Tori se levantó y vio el avión.

Estaba vacío.

No había nadie a parte de Naomi y ella.

-¿Dónde estará Jade?

Se sentó en los asientos que contaban con mesa y vio por la ventana.

Nunca se imaginó estar ahí.

De pequeña siempre había soñado con ello pero nunca se imaginó que lo lograría.

Le gustaba todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

Era famosa y sus canciones sonaban por todo el mundo. Tenía fans que la amaban, dinero de sobra, y a Beck.

Se casarían en pocos meses y no le emocionaba tal cosa.

Era raro, ella lo quería, claro que sí, pero los últimos meses algo había pasado. Ya no esperaba ansiosa sus llamadas, ahora hasta las ignoraba. Y cuando le dijo que lo vería pronto no sintió la emoción que sentía antes. Tori sabía que algo pasaba con Beck, nada era como antes. Tenía la corazonada de que algo pasaría, algo grande.

-¿Qué te pareció el libreto?

Tori alejó la mirada de la ventana y fijó su vista en la gótica.

-Me gusta

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, ya sabes, tiene ese no se qué que la hace genial

Jade rió

-¿Ese no sé qué?

-Sí, ya sabes, a pesar de lo que trata y todo eso…me sorprendiste, pensé que sería una matanza sádica y que moriría brutalmente y…

-Ahora eres una perra lesbiana.-Completó

-Bueno, sí.-Rió

-Bueno, sé que dije que sería una película de terror, pero al final me decidí por este proyecto que tenía escrito desde hace mucho…

-¿En serio? Pensé que lo habías escrito apenas…

-No, lo escribí cuando iba al instituto, a los 17, pero nunca lo había hecho realidad, no encontraba a alguien que pudiera interpretar a Sara…

Tori se quedó callada analizando las palabras de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y crees que yo pueda hacerlo? Porque no tengo mucha experiencia como actriz…

-Lo sé, pero desde que te vi supe que serías perfecta para el papel…

Tori asintió y de nuevo guardó silencio y miró por la ventana.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres tú…

Tori miró a Jade.

-¿Por qué soy yo?

-Entenderás el papel cuando lo interpretes…

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Jade guardó silencio y vio por la ventana.

-Todas mis historias siempre son de terror, sangre y muerte, pero esta es la única que no se trata sobre eso, y…es muy raro, ya sabes, esto será una gran sorpresa para todos, y mientras releía el libreto, bueno, pensé en hacerlo, pero tardé más de un mes en decidirme por la actriz, y te vi en esa entrega de premios, eras la primera persona famosa que veía que en verdad disfrutaba hacer lo que amaba, que no sólo lo hacías por la fama y el dinero, y al mismo tiempo te estás auto destruyendo, y no entiendo por qué estas dejando ir todo eso…

Tori apartó su mirada de la de Jade cuando ésta la vio.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Lo es y lo sabes.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y Jade se levantó.

-Llegaremos en menos de media hora.

-¿Quién será mi coestrella?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos…

Y Jade se fue dejando a Tori sola con sus pensamientos.

-Necesito un cigarro…


	4. Chapter 4

Tori entró en el auto que las esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje y después entró Naomi.

-Muero de frío.-Dijo Tori

-Te acostumbrarás

-No lo creo, yo siempre viví en la costa, en cambio tú en Inglaterra, no es justo.-Hizo un pequeño puchero.

El auto comenzó a moverse.

-Diablos, siempre pierdo mis cigarrillos.-Dijo Tori mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

-¿Ya vas a fumar de nuevo? Al bajar del avión parecía que te ibas a morir si no fumabas pronto…

-Es para que no me de frío.

-Es porque estás ansiosa

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí, conocerás en menos de cinco minutos a la chica con la que te besarás durante casi cuatro meses.

Tori soltó un resoplido admitiendo que era verdad y siguió buscando los cigarrillos.

-Fumar no te quitará el nerviosismo

-Lo hará.

Naomi rodó los ojos, sabía que Tori era muy necia.

-Debes dejar de fumar antes que te vuelvas adicta

-No me reproches, tu también fumabas, y no solo cigarrillos comunes…

-Eso era porque era una adolescente idiota, he madurado, así que sé lo que te digo.

Tori no le hizo caso y encendió un cigarrillo aspirando el humo y recargando su cabeza en el asiento.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que me hagas esto Jade…<p>

-Relájate.-Le dijo la gótica a su amiga

-¿Relajarme? Es Victoria Vega de la que estamos hablando, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?

-Porque sabía que no aceptarías si te lo decía…

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Cálmate, ya están llegando

-Trina me matará…-Susurró la chica mientras Tori y Naomi salían del auto.

-¡Deja de fumar!-La rubia le gritó a Tori

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le contestó la morena.

Las dos llegaron hasta dónde estaban las otras chicas.

-¿A qué hora saliste del avión?-Preguntó Naomi

-Eso no importa, ella es Cat Valentine.-Les señaló a la pelirroja que tenía a lado

-Holi.-Saludó la chica

-Hola.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-Cat será tu coestrella.-Le dijo Jade a Tori tranquilamente

-Oh…será un placer.-Dijo con nerviosismo la morena.

-Comenzaremos a grabar pasado mañana, así que pueden ponerse cómodas y conocerse, yo ahora tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con los camarógrafos, nos vemos luego.-Jade agitó la mano en despedida y se fue directo a su auto.

-Bueno, creo que solo somos nosotras tres.-Dijo Naomi con gracia.-O en ese caso, sólo ustedes dos, tengo que llamar a Emily, nos vemos.-Hizo lo mismo que la gótica y se fue.

Tori se removió incómoda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Hace mucho frío aquí.-Mencionó para romper el hielo.

-Lo sé, no sé cómo pueden vivir aquí, Trina y tú son de la costa ¿no?

Tori la miró sorprendida y asintió

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes de mi hermana?

-Internet.-Contestó un tanto nerviosa.

De nuevo la morena asintió

-No sabía que conocías a Jade.

-Desde el instituto…

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué nunca saliste en una de sus películas?

-No me gustan las películas de terror, prefiero algo más relajado

-He visto tus películas, me gusta tu trabajo.-Le sonrió

-Gracias, a mí me gusta tu voz.-La chica le sonrió también.

-¿Tan rápido coqueteando?

Tori miró a Naomi que sonreía

-¿No tenías a una novia que controlar?

-Contestó el teléfono y al parecer está en clase.-Hizo una mueca.-Pero parece que interrumpí algo

-Ya cállate…

-Tú cállate Vegay

-¡Deja de transformar mi apellido!

-No

-Sólo es una película, y por cierto, te recuerdo, tengo un novio con el que me voy a casar en menos de cinco meses y eso significa que no hay posibilidad que sea gay, sólo haré el papel, nada más.-Habló la latina con cansancio

-Lo que tú digas…

-Eres imposible y necesito un cigarro, nos vemos Cat, adiós idiota.-Tori entró a la casa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dices que es gay?-Le preguntó la pelirroja a la rubia.

-Para molestarla, es obvio que es más heterosexual que nada…

-Eres mala

-Así somos las amigas.-Le sonrió-¿Cómo fue que tu y Jade se hicieron amigas?

-Es una historia interesante…

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

* * *

><p>Tori lanzó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su cama pero cayó al suelo.<p>

Lanzó un gemido frustrado y se recostó en la cama.

Estaba molesta con Naomi.

Desde que habían descubierto que iba a hacer un papel gay, Naomi no paraba de molestarla con que era gay. Entendía que solo era broma, pero ya se había hartado.

A decir verdad no estaba enojada por las bromas. Desde la última llamada con Beck se había vuelto ansiosa y lo único que la calmaba era el fumar. La boda estaba a nada y ellos habían peleado simplemente porque ella había logrado lo que él siempre quiso. Un papel en una película de Jade West. Y estaba segura de que a Beck no le agradaría nada su papel.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Cat apareció en su mente y abrió los ojos.

Estaba segura de que la había visto antes, no solo porque fuera actriz, sino en algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde. Era obvio que se encontraran en entregas de premios y demás, pero estaba segura de que la había visto en algún lugar dónde ella acostumbraba a pasar el tiempo, fuera de los medios.

Recordó a su hermana mayor, Trina, Cat la había mencionado, había dicho algo sobre que ellas dos habían vivido en la costa, aunque eso era obvio de saber, todo internet estaba lleno de su biografía, era normal que conocieran a su hermana, pero Cat parecía nerviosa a la hora de preguntarle cómo es que sabía de ella.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en dónde la había visto, pero nada.

* * *

><p>Tori despertó de un salto y el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad.<p>

Vio a su alrededor y se sintió desorientada por un momento.

Su vista se fue acostumbrando a la penumbra y pudo distinguir dónde estaba. Iba a grabar una película de Jade West.

Se levantó y pisó algo.

-Mierda…

Tori levantó la caja de cigarrillos que ahora estaban desechos.

-Genial, era mi última cajetilla…

Volvió a dejar la caja en el suelo y caminó a la puerta.

Se escuchaba la televisión encendida y se guió por el sonido hasta llegar a la sala.

-¿Naomi?-Preguntó

-No, soy Cat, Naomi está hablando con Emily.-La chica le sonrió

Tori asintió y se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas que estaba alado del que estaba la pelirroja.

-¿Dormí mucho?-Preguntó la latina

-Dos horas más o menos…

Tori asintió y vio la televisión sin prestar atención al programa que veía la pelirroja.

-¿Y Jade?

-En su estudio, sigue arreglando lo de los camarógrafos.

Tori guardó silencio al igual que Cat y siguieron viendo la televisión hasta que Naomi apareció.

-¡Vaya Bella durmiente!-Se sentó a su lado-¿Cómo va el negocio del tabaco?

-Pisé mis cigarrillos, así que hasta que consiga unos nuevos, estoy limpia…

-¿Fumas?-Preguntó Cat

-Como una loca.-Contestó Naomi por ella.

Tori solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Y qué tal la pequeña duende pelirroja?

-No me digas duende.-Cat hizo un puchero y Tori rió.

-No me refería a ti, sino a la novia de Naoms.-Le explicó

-Oh, entiendo, sí, ¿Cómo va?-Le preguntó también a la rubia.

-Bueno, dice que aún no se acostumbra al ambiente de Nueva York, y que sigue extrañando las locas fiestas de Bristol.-Naomi sonrió al recordar a su novia.

-Bueno, a como las describes, yo también las extrañaría.-Tori sonrió

-¿Qué tienen de especiales esas fiestas?-Preguntó Cat

-Oh, no son "esas" fiestas.-Dijo Naomi haciendo comillas en la palabra.-Son LAS fiestas.-Hizo énfasis en la segunda palabra.

-No entiendo.-Cat hizo un puchero.

-Naoms dice que esas fiestas eran épicas, drogas, alcohol, sexo, música…tú entiendes…

-¿Y eso es lo que las hace épicas?-Cat se mostró confundida.-Creo que eso es lo que hay en todas las fiestas…

-Bueno, pero no todas las fiestas son en medio del bosque…o dentro de una alcantarilla…o vendiendo drogas en tiempo récord…

-¿Eso hacían?

-Eso y mucho más…

Las chicas se dedicaron a charlar de cosas triviales hasta que les dio sueño y se fueron, menos Tori, no podía dormir.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?<p>

Tori dejó de ver el patio y se fijó en Jade.

-No tengo sueño.-Alzó los hombros.-Quería ver el patio…

Jade asintió y se sentó en las escaleras, a lado de Tori.

-¿Asunto arreglado?-Preguntó Tori.

-¿Asunto?

-Los camarógrafos

-Oh, sí, arreglado, empezamos mañana…

-Creí que pasado

-Si te parece pasado, entonces pasado…

-No, por mí está bien, ya me aprendí los primeros diálogos de camino aquí.-Tori sonrió

-Sí, Cat también…

-¿Dónde grabaremos? La mayor parte se lleva a cabo en el instituto o la casa de Kaelyn…

-El instituto del pueblo es muy grande y perfecto para grabar, además nos dieron permiso, y la casa de Kaelyn está cerca de aquí, es la casa de alado, así que será fácil grabar…

Tori asintió y guardó silencio.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres grabar esto? Digo, puede ser crucial para tu carrera…

-Sí, lo sé, pero me considero una persona de mente abierta, creo que hacer esto hará que los demás también lo sean, Naomi me enseñó que el que ser gay no cambia nada, las personas no cambian por tener una preferencia sexual diferente, cambian por la actitud de los demás hacia ellos, y eso apesta.

Jade asintió e iba a decir algo cuando el celular de Tori comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento, es Beck, tengo que contestar.-Dijo Tori mientras veía el celular y hacía una mueca.

-Para que estén a punto de casarse no demuestras alegría al hablar con tu novio.-Jade se levantó.-Será mejor irme, mañana será un día ocupado.-Y así, entró a la casa.

Tori volvió a ver el celular y lanzó un sonoro suspiro antes de contestar.

-¿Beck?... Tenemos que hablar…


	5. Chapter 5

Tori estaba sentada esperando a que la maquilladora terminaran su trabajo.

Se sentía nerviosa.

Aunque antes ya había grabado, los nervios la traicionaban.

Iba a empezar a grabar con Jade West, la productora de cine más joven y famosa de Estados Unidos.

-¿Nerviosa?-Le preguntó la maquilladora.

-Mucho.-Contestó Tori.

-Imagínate yo que estoy frente a la gran Victoria Vega.-Bromeó la chica.

-No es gran cosa que sea Victoria Vega

-¿Qué no? Has ganado miles de premios por tu música, eres una de las cantantes pop más famosas de todo el mundo y una de las más guapas mujeres del mundo, ¿Y no eres gran cosa?

-Bueno, si lo pones así, si parece mucho.-Tori rió y la chica también.

Naomi entró al camerino y se sentó en el sofá que había ahí.

-Y…-Dijo Tori

-Cat está lista para chocar contigo en los pasillos de Troubleway.-Dijo la rubia.-¿Tú lo estás? Serás la primera en escena…

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-Muere de nervios.-Le dijo la maquilladora a Naomi.

-Pero si ya has grabado antes…

-Sí, videos, dónde solo tengo que cantar y hacer cualquier cosa, esto es cine

Naomi negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

-Verás que lo haces bien…

Tori llegó a lado de Naomi hasta dónde grabarían la primera parte de la película y Jade estaba dando órdenes a todos.

-Vega.-Tori vio a Jade.-Recuerda, sacar libros de tu casillero, caminar con ellos y chocar con Cat.-Tori asintió-¡Hagámoslo!

Todos aplaudieron y dieron algunos gritos para después colocarse en sus puestos.

Tori se miró por última vez el vestuario de Sara, que consistía en unos jeans, camisa a cuadros roja y tenis.

Caminó hasta "su casillero" y lo abrió con la combinación que Jade la había dado.

-Toma uno, escena uno, _She Said, _¡Acción!-Un chico gritó y Tori comenzó a tomar sus libros despacio pero no tanto.

Jade le había dicho que actuara normal, como si no hubiera nadie más a parte de ella, que actuara como si fuera ella misma en sus años de instituto.

Así que así lo hizo. Respiró hondo, tratando de que no se viera en la toma y se volteó hacia la cámara pero sin verla. Se recogió el cabello de la cara y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

Se centró en no pensar en que una cámara la estaba siguiendo y caminó entre los chicos que actuaban de extras como alumnos.

Eran muchos, pero podía pasar entre ellos. Se trataba de que intentara esquivarlos para así, al girar en un pasillo, Cat chocara con ella.

Sostuvo bien los libros y miró a los chicos que hacían cualquier cosa. Un chico vestido con chaqueta de futbol americano pasó a su lado y ella tuvo que moverse un poco para que no la tirara.

Llegó hasta el pasillo dónde Cat chocaría con ella y volvió a respirar hondo.

Bajó la mirada concentrada en el piso y esperando el impacto de Cat.

Sus libros cayeron cuando Cat la empujó un poco y levantó la mirada a la pelirroja.

_-Lo siento, lo siento, soy una torpe, buscaba mi salón y no me fijé.-_Dijo Cat con una cara de preocupación, levantó los libros y se los entregó sonriendo

_-Gracias.-_Dijo Tori

_-No hay de qué, yo los tiré.-_Cat volvió a sonreír_.-Soy Kaelyn_

_-Sara…-_Contestó Tori en un tono neutro.

_-¿Vas en último año?_

_-Sí_

_-¡Qué suerte! Yo también_

_-Nunca te había visto…_

_-Soy nueva, mis padres y yo nos mudamos de Nueva York hace poco, así que estoy aquí…Sólo que no encuentro mi salón.-_Hizo una mueca

_-¿Qué clase tienes?_

_-Literatura.-_Otra mueca_._

_-¿Con la señora Turner?_

Cat vio el papel que traía en la mano y sonrió

_-Sip, señora Turner.-_Levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Tori a los ojos.

_-Tengo la misma clase, si quieres vamos juntas…_

_-¡Estupendo!-_Comenzaron a caminar en dirección del salón_.-En verdad me has salvado, le he pedido ayuda a varios chicos y no me hicieron mucho caso.-_Frunció el ceño pero enseguida sonrió_.-Parece que aquí todos están ocupados en su mundo…_

_-Tienes razón…-_Concordó Tori y continuaron caminando en silencio.

Tori sintió la mirada de Cat en ella, como decía el libreto y la pelirroja comenzó a hablar.

_-No hablas mucho ¿Eh?_

_-No_

Cat sonrió de nuevo

_-Perfecto, porque yo hablo mucho como te has dado cuenta, así que nos compensaremos…_

-¡Corten!-Gritó Jade y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¡Lo hicimos genial, ninguna equivocación!-Gritó Cat emocionada y abrazó a Tori.

Tori le correspondió al abrazo y sonrió.

-Genial chicas.-Dijo Jade.-Buen inicio, espero que así sigamos…Ahora la escena de la cafetería…

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar indicado mientras felicitaban a las chicas.

Los extras le sonreían y muchas chicas la saludaban con la mano a lo que Tori sonreía y siguió a los demás a la cafetería.

_-¡No puedo creer lo grande que es esta escuela! Y eso que apenas he visto un salón y la cafetería_.-Tori y Cat iban caminando por la cafetería con sus bandejas de comida.

_-Sí, bueno, te aburrirás cuando menos pienses…_.-Tori se sentó en una banca y Cat lo hizo enfrente de ella.

_-¿Siempre eres así?_

_-¿Cómo?_-Tori comenzó a comer

_-Así, cerrada, desde que nos conocimos solo has dicho cosas negativas_

_-Bueno, yo solo iba a llevarte a su salón y resultaste ser de mi salón, y bueno, acostumbro a estar sola, no me gusta la compañía.-_Dijo Tori dejando su comida a una lado y viendo a Cat.

_-Bueno, simplemente quiero hacer nuevos amigos, ¿tan malo es que sea tu amiga?_

_-Muy malo, yo no tengo amigos_.-Tori se levantó

_-Sara…_

_-¡No quiero ser tu amiga!_

_-¿Por qué no? Deja de ser cerrada y contestar con monosílabos, podrías empezar a hablar bien, lo que hacen todos cuando conocen a alguien…_

_-No me digas que hacer, a penas me conoces, no sabes por qué soy así, así que deja de intentar ser la buena Kaelyn y empieza a ver las cosas como realmente son, no me conoces, no pretendas hacerlo…_

_-¡No pretendo hacerlo! Simplemente quiero empezar a llevarme bien contigo, ser amigas, y por lo mismo de que no te conozco, quiero hacerlo, ¿qué te tiene así? ¿Hice algo mal? Sólo dímelo… _

_-¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!_-Gritó Tori y después se fue caminando a la salida.

-¡Corten!

-¡Estuviste genial! Sabes hacer el papel de idiota.-Naomi la abrazó.

-Me parece tan raro que no me haya equivocado ni una sola vez.-Dijo Tori incrédula.

-¡Vamos! Tu vocación es de actriz, deberías dejar atrás la música.-Bromeó Naomi

-¡Arrepiéntete de decir eso!-La señaló con su dedo índice.

-Tranquila.-Naomi levantó las manos inocentemente.

-¡Vaya! Hasta me diste miedo, pensé que en cualquier momento me golpearías.-Dijo Cat riendo.

-Te lo dije, eres buena…

-Sí, no lo creo…

-Buen trabajo Vega…-Jade llegó detrás de Cat

-Eso creo…-Contestó Tori.

-Grabaremos tu parte en casa de Sara con sus padres y será todo por hoy, ha sido un día de grabaciones corto, tendrán la tarde libre si no se equivocan en la última grabación.

-Espero no hacerlo.-Los nervios de Tori volvieron.

-Tranquila, es lógico equivocarse en las primeras tomas, y más tú que eres nueva en esto.-La tranquilizó Cat y Jade asintió.

-Así es, y hasta ahora no te has equivocado, así que vamos.-Dijo Jade y caminó hasta el equipo de cámaras y sonido.

* * *

><p>La casa dónde grabarían a Tori con sus padres no era grande ni chica, la típica casa de una familia Canadiense.<p>

Los actores que interpretaban a sus padres eran muy famosos en todo Canadá y muy amigables. Rápidamente comenzaron a hablar con Tori de las tomas y a relajarse.

_-Sara.-_Habló James Colson, quién interpretaba a su padre mientras entraba a su casa.

_-Ahora no papá.-_Tori caminó hacia las escaleras con su mochila colgando de su hombro.

_-Demonios Sara, tienes que hablarlo con alguien…_

_-No quiero hacerlo._

_-Pero Sara…_

_-¡Dije que no!-_Gritó Tori y subió a toda prisa hasta llegar a su cuarto mientras la cámara la seguía.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y aventó su mochila al suelo y después la pateó. Se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo juntando las piernas, se tapó la cara con las manos, la recargó en sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Corten!

Tori levantó la vista y los dos camarógrafos la veían con aprobación.

-Muy bien señorita Vega.-Le dijo uno y Tori le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió.

-Muy creíble Vega.-Dijo Jade que estaba en el pasillo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, de nuevo salió a la primera.

-Esto es muy raro…

-¿El qué?

-Que no me equivoque, es muy, muy raro.

-Mejor así, ya te equivocarás más adelante…Ahora tengo que ir a ver cómo va todo. Naomi está abajo esperándote, hemos terminado por hoy…

Jade entró a la habitación y Tori comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó Naomi cuando Tori estuvo abajo.

-Eso creo, hemos terminado por hoy, ¿nos vamos a casa?

-Seguro, muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde que estuvimos en Troubleway.-Hizo una mueca.

-Yo desde el desayuno, así que vamos.

Las chicas se despidieron de los actores y del equipo y salieron directo a donde querían ir.


End file.
